


Chasing Destiny, Changing Fate

by magicalartist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalartist/pseuds/magicalartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenna Firehelm DragonTongue is a 27 year old Thalmor spy and Assassin, sent to Skyrim to infiltrate the Stormcloaks. She is captured and dragged off to Helgen, headed for execution but at the last moment, she escapes. Now she must  figure out why the Thalmor turned thier backs on her and want her dead. Is she DragonBorn? Can she overcome her desire for vengeance and become the Hero Skyrim needs? can she overcome her painful past and find love in the most unexpected of places?</p><p>Trigger WARNINGS:<br/>I do reference abuse/rape/violence/addiction in this story. If you are sensitive to these topics, please do not read this story, it is not worth your health and safety.  I do not get overly descriptive, but I don't shy away from it either. my character and her follower have painful pasts and a great deal of their journeys together is learning how to deal with their past. they are dysfunctional, but over time will become more productive, less volatile members of society but they have a LONG ways to go to get there. I write this story as I play the game with this character. there are a variety of added on mods that I use and will reference in this game. the mods will be credited at the end of the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Lease on Life

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger WARNINGS:  
> I do reference abuse/rape/violence/addiction ect. in this story. If you are sensitive to these topics, please do not read this story, it is not worth your health and safety. please read with caution. I do not get overly descriptive, but I don't shy away from it either. my character and her follower have painful pasts and a great deal of their journeys together is learning how to deal with their past. they are dysfunctional, they handle things badly but hopefully over time will become more productive, less volatile members of society... but they have a LONG ways to go to get there.

Day 1- After Helgen

It’s a weakness, I know. Keeping a journal is dangerous…. Reckless even. I could be exposed, and this journal could be used to incriminate me. even still… after the events at Helgen, I fear that I have already been betrayed, already incriminated, and so I must write everything down, as this may be the only way for the truth to be revealed.  
My name is Ravenna FireHelm DragonTongue. I am a 27 year old High Elf in the Service of the Thalmor. I was taken from my family at the age of ten to be trained in the art of stealth and deceit. I am a highly skilled assassin and spy. I was trained for 15 years in Cyrodil. Two years ago I was sent into Skyrim undercover as a migrant worker. the beauty of that disguise is the fact that no one bothers to pay you any mind. I am invisible, I never stay long and am easily forgotten. I have committed over 3 dozen assassinations in that time frame, twice as many murders, about 15 kidnappings as well as numerous break-ins etc to learn more about the Stormcloak uprising.

3 days ago, I found myself in a Stormcloak Camp, mere minutes from meeting with Ulfric Stormcloak’s right hand man. I was supposed to receive a task that was meant to test my commitment and resolve to join their ranks when a legion of Imperials ambushed the camp. I was told when I went undercover that should I be caught, the Thalmor Embassy would secure my release by “sending me back to Cyrodil to face trial there”. That didn’t happen. I was bound and thrown into the back of a dirty cart with Ulfric himself, a man named Ralof and a horse thief. I passed out after suffering a substantial blow to the head and when I awoke, we were pulling into Helgen. I saw the Thalmor Ambassador and some of her cohorts and assumed they might be securing my release but instead, I was ordered to the block, even though I was not on the execution list. The Thalmor stood by and did nothing. I was the second one to go to the block, clearly they were eager to get rid of me.

As I headed to the block, I heard a loud noise rising over one of the mountains. It sounded like something very large screaming in an ancient tongue. Strangely, it sounded familiar. I was forced into the execution position, with my head on the block. And then I saw it. a Massive black beast with wings that stretched out, overshadowing the city as it approached. I heard it scream again as the Headsman raised his axe. It sounded enraged, its call signaling certain death. The ground shook as it landed on the tower, sending everyone stumbling, and then running. I could not move. The dragon looked directly at me and I thought surely I would die. He released power unlike anything else I have experienced and it threw me from the block, disorienting me. images flooded my mind, images of war, of terrible battle, of being trapped, thrown around in timelessness. I could feel the dragons rage in my very being and it gave me strength. I stood to my feet as the dragon took off, flying over Helgen, screaming and releasing fire as the towns folk fled before it. I ran, ignoring my screaming muscles, and the images continuing to bombard my vision. The dragon saw me several times, running, faltering, and yet, did not attack me. He raged at everyone else around me, yet let me pass, escaping first through a tower, then into the keep.

Ralof escaped as well and freed me from my bonds, and provided me with some armor. I dressed quickly and he respectfully averted his gaze. The visions were finally starting to abate and I was able to regain my focus. I followed him through the keep, killing any imperials we came across, until we reached the caves. I slaughtered several spiders and then an angry bear before we finally made it out of the caves. It seemed that the Dragon was actually helping me along, tearing down the keep behind us, blocking anyone else from pursuing us. We exited the cave just in time to see the beast abandon Helgen and fly off into the distance. I did not fear the beast, but I kept my experiences quiet, unsure what they meant. I followed Ralof to Riverwood when he promised food and a safe place to rest. He shared our story with his sister Gerdur who kindly gave me supplies and asked me to head to Whiterun to inform the Jarl of the dragon attack. I promised I would after a few days of rest. I collapsed into the small guest bed and slept for a whole day.

My dreams were restless, filled with images of what I could only assume were the dragon’s life. I did not know the Dragon’s name, but I knew he was terrible and that somehow, my fate was tied to his. The last dream I had was of a bandit, breaking into a shop and stealing a golden Dragon Claw and retreating to a massive Barrow, hidden on a high peak. I could see the tunnels within, the massive caverns with all of the undead, and the many traps within. I saw a strange door that interacted with the claw, and what lie beyond. I could see a wall with a strange power contained in it, words of power in an ancient language that I could somehow understand. And I saw a strange tablet containing a map of sorts. I saw myself handing it over to a mage in Dragon’s Reach, and then my dream ended.

I awoke to Gerdur discussing a break in that had occurred just the day before with Ralof. An ornament was the only thing taken from the Riverwood trader, an ornament that looked like a golden claw. I dressed quickly, grabbed my gear and left. I sold everything I didn’t need to the blacksmith and then headed into the trader shop. I immediately offered the shop owner my assistance in recovering his stolen ornament and his sister directed me to the path leading to Bleak Falls Barrow. I had the strangest sense that my steps were being directed, chosen for me and that my world was about to change.

I briefly talked with Ralof, promising to head to Windhelm as soon as possible and continue with my original plan to join the Stormcloaks. I am unsure why I had been left to die by the Thalmor but I am sure there was a reason and so I will continue with my original orders. But I will be cautious. The Thalmor are tricksters at best. I am unsure of what lies ahead, but I have the distinct feeling that my life is about to drastically change course. I am writing this from Bleak Falls Barrow. I cleared out the old Watch Tower, and cleared out the bandits from the entrance and the main cavern. I will rest here tonight and continue into the depths in a few hours. I am eager to see if my dreams continue to match this place, but I really must rest. ..


	2. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna has visions and dreams of her future

Day Two

I have returned from Bleak Falls Barrow and am writing this from Gerdur’s home… Everything was exactly as it was in my dream, down to the thief hanging in a spider’s web with the claw, and the powerful draugr Lord that held the tablet I saw in my dream. Most disturbing though was the word wall I found. It was just like the one in my dream. I edged closer, feeling a strange power tugging me closer still until my vision faded and was consumed by the words: Unrelenting Force- Fus…. There was more to it, but Fus was all that was revealed to me at that wall. I seemed to absorb the power contained in the wall, and with it came the understanding of a word that could only come from Dragon Language. I have heard of a word associated with those who can do this. I read it in the book I picked up in Helgen before escaping. DragonBorn.

After slaying the Draugr, I searched the chest by the wall, and grabbed everything. Immediately a loud female voice, identifying herself as Meridia, a powerful Daedric Prince spoke to me, demanding that I return the orb I found to her temple and that she would “make me an instrument of her cleansing light”.

The Gods, and the Princes of Oblivion are taking notice of me… I have not yet decided if this is a good thing or if I should fear for my life. All I know is that my path, which was once very clear to me, is now darker, and uncertain. 

As I fell asleep last night, just outside the barrow, I dreamed of the Black Dragon, and then of another Dragon, who refused to give me his name but speaking directly to me, calling me Dovakiin, a word I immediately recognized to mean DragonBorn. He invited me to meet him once I was ready at the Throat of the World. I have been in Skyrim for two years and I am not sure where this is… I am sure I will soon find out though. There was more, but that was all I could remember.

I awoke and returned the Golden Claw to Lucan and made a pretty sum of gold between all the loot and the money he gave me for returning the ornament. I have sold everything I don’t absolutely need and now I must be on my way to White Run…. I have the strange sense that my fate is somehow tied to the return of the dragons, and that my destiny is changing in front of my eyes. My path is hidden from me, yet I catch just enough in my dreams to guide my next steps… I know I must Go to White Run and speak to the Jarl, but I also must stop by the Stables on my way… I saw a woman there… a beautiful woman who needs my help… 

I must also be wary, I fear the Thalmor know more about my destiny than I do, and that perhaps, they were willing to let me die because they fear me discovering my full potential. My next steps must be chosen carefully. I am hesitant to go to Windhelm and continue my mission… I fear that doing so would only play into their hands… I must think very carefully before deciding who I will fight for or if I will fight at all in this war… the Stormcloaks are predominately Nords, Hard headed, bigoted racists who despise all who are not like them, and especially distrusting of High Elves… If I join their ranks, they will not make life easy for me…

I am wasting time… I must be off to White Run… I am eager to see if my visions continue to come to life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we meet Sofia in the next chapter and Ravenna discovers a great deal of potential inside herself!
> 
> NOTE: chapters will be much longer from here on out. the first two chapters was just me playing around with the idea, everything takes off from here. enjoy!


	3. DragonBorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna discovers her destiny and a new friend

Day 4- Late Evening

I have not slept since I left Riverwood. It has been a crazy two days since I last wrote… I will try my best to slow down and recount the events that have happened since my last journal entry.

I made it to the edge of town of Riverwood after my last entry to be stopped by a courier who handed me a letter. It was from the Jarl of Falkreath, stating that he had heard of my exploits and that he wished to offer me the title of thane of Falkreath Hold. His letter summoned me to Falkreath. I thanked the courier and headed on my way to WhiteRun regardless, knowing that my current course is to important to be ignored or delayed. I set out on the road and was only 20 minutes into my journey when I was attacked by a woman who identified herself as a cultist of Boethiah. I killed her, and looted her body, and discovered a book about Boethiah who is yet another Daedric Prince… I took the book with me, vowing that when I do head for Windhelm, I will swing by their mountain retreat and rid Skyrim of them. I do not take kindly to being attacked without provocation… I will retaliate in kind. 

I left her body on the road as a warning to other travelers and continued on my way, killing a few wolves foolish enough to approach me. As I neared the city, I spotted a group of people fighting a giant. I drew my bow and made swift work of the Giant from the road, not even stopping to line up my shot. A woman ran after me and stopped me, introducing her self as Aela the Huntress. She invited me to speak to the Harbinger of the Companions, Skyrim’s warrior faction. I told her I would think about it and went on my way. She was beautiful, but she was not the woman I had seen in my visions, so I did not have time to waste. 

I past the Talos Mansion, which sits just across from White Runs walls. The Gates have been tightly shut since the last DragonBorn was seen. It is said that its gates, like the castle located high in the northern reaches of Skyrim can only be opened by the true DragonBorn. I briefly wondered if I might see the inside of its walls anytime soon.  
I moved on, eager to get to WhiteRun. As I approached the stables, I spotted a young woman, obviously very drunk passed out in one of the stalls, almost completely naked, her skin exposed to the harsh cold of Skyrim. She was shivering and muttering in her sleep. I ignored the stable owner for a moment and approached her, knowing immediately that this was the woman I had seen in my visions. 

I woke her and she was immediately startled, apologizing all over herself. She spoke to me as if she knew me, not as if she knew of me, but as if she really knew me, knew my story, as if she had been following me for some time. She shook it off and denied it when I pressed her on it. 

My instincts told me that while she was strange, and was clearly lying about not knowing me, that she could be trusted. She was obviously lonely, and clearly needed some guidance, and some clothes. I offered her both, clothes food, and shelter in exchange for her to become my understudy so to speak, my traveling companion. She hedged but eventually accepted. 

It took a while, but she finally properly introduced herself as Sofia. She refused to give me a last name, and pretty soon I realized she didn’t know what it was. Like me, she was without her parents from a young age and had learned to fend for herself. She traveled all over Skyrim wreaking havoc wherever she went. I had heard of a troublesome street urchin in my own travels and exploits and now it occurred to me that she had been in every town I was in for a job, at the same time. I introduced myself as a stranger to Skyrim and while she clearly did not believe me, she accepted my offer to allow her to join me. I bought us both a horse and we rode into WhiteRun together.

As I dismounted from my horse at the city gate, the guards immediately stopped me, telling me that the city was closed with the dragons about. I told him I was on official business, and needed to speak with the Jarl as soon as possible. He believed me and we headed into the city, leaving the horses in their care, because apparently, horses were not permitted within the walls. I set off to sell some of the pelts I had gained from killing the wolves and to find Sofia some proper gear. We were able to find her some suitable armor, and as night fell over the city, I snuck around and managed to steal myself a suit of dragonscale armor, a very rare and valuable find as well as a bow rumored to always kill in one shot. Sofia pointed out that those items would be very noticeable but I ignored her, wanting to make a statement when I went before the Jarl. It worked. 

Irileth, the jarls personal housecarl tried to stop me when I approached, but he took immediate notice of my armor and my bow and ordered her to let me pass. I approached the Jarl, very aware that Sofia was swiping food from the kitchen while the guards were preoccupied with my arrival. I told the Jarl about the dragon attack at Helgen but left out all the details involving why I was there. I let him make his own assumptions and assume he did. He assumed that I must have been part of the Thalmor detachment stationed there. I could hear Sofia snicker beside me and I shot her a look. She caught the drift and shut up. 

The Jarl thanked me for my service and directed me to His court Wizard, a quiet man named Farengar… As soon as I laid eyes on him, I recognized him as the man from my dream. He spoke of the tablet he was looking for and I interrupted him, handing it to him, ignoring the look of surprise on everyone’s faces. He complimented me on my work and was dismissing me when Irileth came running. Apparently a dragon had been sighted outside the city watchtower. I followed them to Jarl Balgruf who ordered me to follow Irileth to the tower and help them slay the dragon. I decided this was a perfect opportunity to test out my new bow and took off, not waiting for anyone to catch up with me. I beat everyone there, climbed the steps to the top of the tower and drew an arrow as the Dragon approached the tower again.

I lined up the shot, and released a single arrow into the soft underbelly of the dragon. I ducked as he screamed overhead before slamming into the ground below, dead. I leapt off the tower and rolled to my feet, running to stand in front of the dragon, shocked that the bow did indeed kill in one blow. I felt the Dragon’s life force leave the dragon and enter me in a loud roar and suddenly I felt the word I had learned in Bleak Falls Barrow rising up out of me, begging to be released. I let it loose, knocking two guards completely off their feet. 

The two guards I knocked to the ground scrambled away from me, clearly frightened. None of the other guards seemed surprised. They laughed and hailed me as the DragonBorn. Irileth rolled her eyes, passing it off as Nord nonsense when she finally arrived on the scene and I was tempted to use my newfound power on her but resisted. I headed back to White Run with Sofia hot on my heels. As soon as I entered the City the ground shook beneath our feet as several loud voices called for the “Dovakiin”. The city guards stared at me as I walked past, carrying several of the Dragon’s bones, clear proof that the dragon was indeed, very dead.

I showed these off to the Jarl and he named me Thane of Whiterun, appointing a housecarl named Lydia who I ignored. She was pretty, and no doubt a fierce warrior, but she was not Sofia. Sofia had already left quite the impression on me, being irreverent, and quite hysterical. I declined Lydia’s services for the time being and prepared to journey to Iverstead, where I would begin the long ascent to High Hrothgar, which rested just below the Throat of the World. As soon as I heard this I knew my steps were indeed being guided along in my dreams. 

Sofia and I sold everything we didn’t need and left the city by 8 am. We mounted our horses and headed on our way, hoping to arrive in Iverstead by nightfall. We slayed a group of bandits at the Valthium towers when they tried to block our path and looted their camp. The rest of the trip was filled with various animal attacks and all in all, I discovered that I loved my new bow. It made short work of 6 wolves, 3 sabre cats, 3 bears, a giant frostbite spider and two very angry trolls. We were also randomly attacked by a Nord woman who must have lost her mind until I was forced to put an arrow through her because it took too much effort to try and talk her down. I saw the mercenary approaching us and made a split second decision, not willing to risk any more setbacks or distractions, I shot her down and took her armor. Sofia looked as if she wanted to comment but apparently thought better of it. We arrived in Iverstead around 7 pm, and I rented us a room. Less than an hour later we are exhausted and ready to sleep.

It has been a very taxing couple of days, filled with so much adventure and danger. Tomorrow brings another adventure, a very dangerous, several hour trek up the mountain to speak to the elusive, secluded Greybeards. They will confirm what I already know at this point. I am Dragon Born. The first in many generations, the first in the race of the High Elves, and if the prophecy is any indication, the very last of all DragonBorns.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna and Sofia are in Iverstead, and Ravenna deals with the consequences of her actions

Day 5

Today has been a long, difficult day. It started out sad and reflectively for me. As we were saddling the horses for the trip up the mountain. I saw a homeless man named Narfi, who was completely overcome with grief for his dead sister Reyda. The last time she had been seen was near a barrow where I was hiding out for a bit when I first arrived in Skyrim. I remember Reyda… she wandered too close, saw too much and I was ordered to kill her.

I led her away from the burrow and cut her deeply, but not lethally and led her to the river. I told her if she could cross is and get back to the town and swear to say nothing about what she had seen, that she would be allowed to live. I had made her injuries look like those from a wild animal attack. I never did have the stomach for murdering innocents. She didn’t make it across the river. One of my superiors had followed me, not trusting me to finish the job and shot her with several arrows. She floundered and died, sinking to the bottom of the river. I was punished severely for my subordination and after that day, I never again hesitated to kill when ordered. 

I listened to Narfi talk about his sister as I remembered that fateful night. Sofia rested her hand on my arm, offering silent understanding and comfort. Somehow, she knew what I had been forced to do. I walked to the river and left my clothes with Sofia, and waded in, diving to where I knew Reyda’s body rested. I retrieved her satchel and the necklace that still rested with her bones. I returned to the river bank and dressed in silence, Sofia never taking her eyes off of me. We walked back to the village in silence, Sofia sensing that there were no words that would comfort me. I returned them silently to Narfi and informed him that his sister was dead, leaving out my part in her demise. He did not ask how I knew where her remains were, and neither did Sofia. She seemed to understand. For all her talk of being heartless, and enjoying the kill, she seemed to understand the toll the kill had on a person’s soul. 

We mounted our horses in silence, heading for the mountain. A man stopped us and asked me if I was making the trek up to High Hrothgar. I agreed to deliver the supplies he usually carried himself and we set off. The first two hours we rode in silence, Sofia seeming to understand that I was not in the mood for her usual banter. We worked together, killing the trolls and bears that frequently blocked our path. We arrived beneath the stairs of High Hrothgar just before noon. Sofia dismounted first, taking the reins of my horse as well. She tied up both the animals and followed me, placing her hand on my arm again in silent support when I hesitated before pushing my way inside the fortress.   
Her presence calmed me. She was strong, alert, unlike anyone else I had encountered in Skyrim. I took comfort in her steady calm, her constant jokes. She had only been with me for three days, and already, she was becoming indispensable to me. 

The next several hours were filled with various tests by the greybeards as well as some training in the voice, before I was ordered to retrieve the Horn of Jorgen Windcaller from Ustengrav, to the southwest of Solitude. I asked about the leader of the Greybeards, and was told, “you may see him when you voice can open the path.” They called their leader Parunthurax, but refused to reveal anything else to me. I suspected that he was the second dragon I had seen in my visions but I could not be sure.

We returned to Iverstead just after dark to rumors of ghost sightings in the “haunted barrow” sitting on the hill. I offered to investigate, still feeling the need to redeem myself for Reyda’s murder two years ago. Sofia followed me to the Barrow without comment, though she couldn’t help herself for long. She started in on her usual snarky, highly inappropriate and semi sexual jokes almost as soon as we set foot through the entrance to the barrow. It was hard to not laugh at her antics, and I knew she was doing it to distract me from my shame. It worked.

I found the man responsible for tricking the town and struck him down, bringing his journal to the innkeeper who gave me the dragon claw the thief had been looking for. We returned to the barrow immediately and cleared it out of draugr, collecting whatever treasure we could find within. From there, we crossed the river to the cave where Reyda had discovered me two years ago. I felt the need to pay my respects to her memory by making sure that that cave was cleared as well. I remembered not being allowed past the main entrances, warned of the many dangers lurking within when I was here before. 

We cleared it tonight, finding that it was sealed for good reason. it contained powerful enemies, two of them being relatives of the Gaulder family, along with a fragment of an amulet rumored to hold great power. Sofia told me about the Gaulder legend as we cleared the last remaining chambers. I struck down the draugr corpse of one of the family members, not bothering to learn his name. We finally found our way back to the cave. Sofia and I and have decided to rest here before deciding what is next tomorrow. I am debating heading immediately for Ustangrav, or heading elsewhere. Sofia says she doesn’t care either way.

I still have yet to decide if I want to join the stormcloaks. I know that the Thalmor will not give me much more time to decide. I know they have increased their presence here and while I have not encountered them yet, I surely will. Skyrim is divided, and they are preying on the weak… I do not agree with Ulfric or his methods. He is a barbaric man, but he is our best hope for overthrowing the weakened empire… I must pray for guidance… my next steps are clouded. Do I focus on my destiny as DragonBorn? How can I when I sense I am so much more as well?

Day 6- AM

I know what I must do. I dreamt last night of a young boy, praying to the night mother, asking her to fulfill a contract. I have heard of the dark brotherhood, have even come across a few of their assassins during my exploits here. They always defer to the Thalmor when they share the same contracts, the fear the Thalmor greatly, but despise them as well. I saw my path laid out before me… well, moments of it anyways.. I must fulfill the boy’s contract. I must go to Windhelm and gain the attention of the dark brotherhood and become one of their assassins. My involvement there will gain me influence, and will guide my steps to one of the greatest moves in weakening the empire, and destroying the corruption caused by the Thalmor. I don’t not know how, or when, but the emperor will die by my hand, Ulfric will be named high king of Skyrim and I will lead his people into battle. We will strengthen Skyrim, and Skyrim will one day become the new capitol province of the new empire…

Ulfric will fall and be replaced by one more noble than he, a high elf from what I could see but I could not see the face of the new leader. These were all glimpses of the dreams I had… so I head to Windhelm today, to begin my quest to free Skyrim of the Thalmor, and then the Empire…. I probably will even pay a little visit to my cultist friends and repay them the favor their fellow cultist showed me the other day. I have a busy day ahead, a meeting with Ulfric, a meeting with a young boy, and a little surprise for my cultist friends….

I already told Sofia about the plan and she does not seem at all confused or concerned by my sudden clarity or change of course. She seems to take it in stride, expect it even. And so, we are on our way…


	5. Off to Windhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna and Sofia head to Windhelm to pursue Ravenna's destiny. Ravenna finds herself attracted to Sofia

Day 6- PM

I headed off to Windhelm early this morning, immediately after my last journal entry, Sofia following as usual on horseback we didn’t get very far from Iverstead before being attacked by two bears and a dragon, all at once. That was quite the fight. Sofia took quite a beating, the hardheaded woman. She stormed into battle with her ebony war axe against the first bear, not even spotting the second. Luckily for her, a well timed arrow from me prevented him from killing her, but then a frost dragon came out of no where and blasted us both. I waited until the dragon landed and lined up my shot, waiting for the dragon to reveal his soft underbelly. It worked and I killed the dragon with one shot. This bow is no joke. It makes short work of killing.

I became so distracted by the sudden fight that we made a wrong turn and I didn’t realize my mistake until I spotted Helgen in the distance… smoke was still rising from the city. We headed through the mountain pass because at that point, I figured we might as well pass through Riverwood and sell some things and Sofia wanted to see Helgen and the destruction of the Dragon. She was talking excitedly about being able to see the town in ruins and she wondered aloud if there were any bodies left that we could loot. I was more concerned that bandits might have moved in or worse yet, that there were still imperial soldiers about. 

We passed a hunter along the road and then were set upon by three cultists wearing strange masks. They screamed obscenities at me about being a false dragon born and railed on about the return of Miraak. My blood ran cold at his name. The book of dragon born hadn’t said much about him, and neither had the greybeards but that name I knew. Miraak had been one of the most powerful of all DragonBorns, and he had become obsessed with power. He had been killed during his quest for immortality… now these cultists were saying he was coming back, and directly challenging me, the new Dragonborn… I struck them down and took their items along with their orders to find me and kill me. I remounted and Sophia and I approached Helgen in silence. 

We left our horses at the fork in the road, resting under a grove of trees. I had decided it would be best to scope out Helgen on foot, quietly before barging through with our horses. I wasn’t even sure we would be able to find a way through the city at all or if we would be forced to find another way around. 

We crept towards the city on foot and I cringed after I unlocked the gate. It squealed open in protest and we both held our breath. Nothing stirred. We crept through the city, trying to find a way through and found passage for us and our horses rather quickly, but Sofia was not yet ready to leave. She wanted me to show her how I escaped, to walk her through the events first hand. Her voice was soft, not her usual brashness or insensitivity. She seemed genuinely interested in how I managed to survive. I grudgingly obliged, and was surprised to find that the path I had run only a week ago was still intact. I walked through the city, tracing my steps back to the block where my head had rested, just before the dragon’s assault, and I began to tell her the story. 

I knew what she was doing, even before I felt her hand on my arm. She walked with me through the town, never leaving my side. Never speaking as I recounted my escape through the tower, my run through the town. She watched me closely as I pointed out where I hid against the wall, where I spotted Ralof again and where I entered the keep. She said nothing to me, her eyes full of compassion and understanding. She had at some point, linked her arm through mine, matching me, stride for stride as I told my story in a voice devoid of emotion. I ended in front of the keep, refusing to go inside, knowing there would be more bodies inside. Many of the bodies had been removed from outside the keep, at least, all the ones who hadn’t been petrified by the dragon’s fire. 

We stood, staring at the door to the keep for a while in silence, and finally Sofia spoke, “ it’s remarkable you made it out… the way you tell it, its almost like the dragon helped you escape.”

“I wondered that at the time, it didn’t make sense… now, finding out that I am Dragonborn… I don’t know if that dragon knew… I don’t know if the dragon felt the same connection I did…”

I shuddered at the memory of the images I had seen flashing through my mind while I was fleeing. I was losing myself in them when Sophia stepped directly in front of me, forcing me to meet her gaze. Her voice was calm, assured. “You made it out though, you are here, and that is all that matters. And I for one am very glad you are here.”

I managed a nod and then she grinned; “now maybe you can show me what really happens when a dragon born comes….” She waggled her eyebrows and winked. 

I released a short bark of laughter, “Seriously Sofia?”

“What?! It was getting way too serious there…”

I laughed again and gestured back to the gate where we entered, “let’s get out of here.”

I headed back to the horses, hearing her whistling and humming behind me. I shook my head at her antics. I should be annoyed, I usually am annoyed, but Sofia seems to calm me. She brings out a different side of me. Her presence is calming and while her jokes are often tactless, it’s as if she knows exactly what to say to lighten the mood, and to push back the years of shame and guilt I always seem to be carrying on my shoulders. When I met her in the stables, I had assumed I was saving her, but I was quickly realizing, she was saving me from myself.

We reached the horses and mounted and then Sofia, in true form, without missing a beat, “you know, you really do look like the DragonBorn in that armor. I mean, it’s kinda creepy that it’s made out of dragon bones, but still, it looks good on you… you look great, it’s a nice try really, but you can never really compete with me!” and pushed her horse onto the road, into Helgen at a gallop. 

I laughed and followed her. She has no filter, none at all, whatever she is thinking comes out of her mouth and she usually regrets it. Oddly, I find it rather refreshing to have someone around who speaks their mind, and from Sofia, while her comments are almost always ill-timed and highly inappropriate, from her, it’s almost charming.   
I knew that my dreams had led me to Sofia and I was grateful. She talked constantly about her conquests, boasting of her kills, her conquers and her conquests with men. Frankly the latter made me queasy. I couldn’t imagine a man putting his hands on Sofia. The thought alone made me angry and for a moment I couldn’t pinpoint why. I didn’t let anyone get near her when we were in combat, I was fiercely protective over her. She was a lot of talk, but she could hold her own in a fight. And yet I couldn’t bear the thought of her getting hurt. I always had to check her wounds, heal any serious ones after every little fight we came across. It was odd. I had never cared for someone else’s safety more than my own before. 

She was beautiful, smart, fiercely intelligent and a force to be reckoned with. But she was also reckless, careless even. Normally those traits alone would drive me to murder, and I would never choose someone like that as a companion and yet, I had turned down the housecarl the Jarl provided me with for Sofia’s companionship. I had met Lydia, and she was exactly what I thought I would want in a traveling companion. Submissive to my leadership, a strong, silent, stoic warrior. She spoke only when spoken to, a true follower. Everything I thought I wanted in a companion. Yet as she and Sofia stood in front of me, I knew there was no way I would give up my crazy friend who frequently was insecure, demanding gifts, loud and often obnoxious for this woman. And Lydia knew it. 

I had seen the appraising look the two women gave each other and the clear disdain written across both their faces, and in the end, I had left Lydia at the castle, telling her I would find her if I needed her and left with Sofia, Sofia shooting Lydia a triumphant smirk. Both were beautiful women. There was no denying that, just like there was no denying that I seem to be exclusively attracted to women, one in particular. 

We rode through Helgen rather quickly and were on our way to Riverwood when Sofia opened her mouth and seemed to voice exactly what I was thinking, “is it wrong that I find myself attracted to you even though you are a woman?” I tensed; shocked that she seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. 

She noted the tension in my shoulders and gasped, “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” I couldn’t help the sly grin that crossed my features when I shot her a look. 

She blushed a deep shade of pink, misinterpreting my expression, “I am sorry… can you… can you forget that I just said anything.” I arched my eyebrow at her and then quickly schooled my features so my feelings didn’t show.

I gave her a curt nod, “as you wish.” Then urged my horse forward, leaving her to interpret my cryptic comment however she wished.

We rode into Riverwood in silence and she volunteered to stay with the horses while I headed to the Riverwood Trader. 

“ I will only be a few moments…” I said softly. She nodded, refusing to meet my gaze, clearly still embarrassed by her admission earlier. I watched her for a moment, and then abruptly turned on my heels and left her standing there. I shook off my brooding mood as I entered the small store. 

Lucan greeted me with a wide grin, “why hello friend. Didn’t expect to see you pass through here again so soon.”

I nodded curtly to his sister, who seemed to take new interest in me. She approached me, ignoring her brother’s pointed glare. “Thank you so much for taking care of those bandits…” her tone took on what I could only guess what was meant to be a seductive purr, “It means sooo much to us to have the claw back where it belongs... I know Lucan compensated you for your trouble but I was wondering if there was something else I could do to show my appreciation…” Her tone was extremely suggestive, her fingers trailing up my arms. 

I stiffened at her touch. If Sofia were here with me, she would no doubt be shooting daggers at this woman with her eyes. Or worse. I was suddenly relieved that I had left her with the horses. The last thing I needed was to have to explain to Lucan why his sister was strung up in the middle of the night. 

“I am sorry Camilla, I am not interested.” Undeterred, she stepped in front of me, her other hand reaching up to cup my face. I gave her a sharp look and shrugged her off, stepping around her and returning my gaze to her brother. 

“I simply came by to sell some items I have picked up recently.” 

He nodded, clearly embarrassed by his sister’s behavior. “Let’s see what you have to sell.”

I concluded my business with him quickly, with Camilla constantly watching me and making suggestive remarks. If they had come from Sofia, I would have tolerated them, even been slightly flattered, but from this woman, it was all I could do to not slap her silly. I left the store quickly and could hear Lucan scolding his sister for her behavior. I closed the door behind me and headed back to Sofia, eager to heave this town behind. A wood elf approached me and commented about some man named Sven trying to woo Camilla away from him. Irritated, I turned to him and told him not to worry; she seemed partial to elves… I winked at him and left him behind, clearly confused. 

Sofia saw me approach, handed me the reins to my horse and asked, “What was that about?”

I shrugged it off, trying to keep my irritation out of my tone but failing, “nothing, let’s get out of this town.”

She examined me for a moment and returned to her horse, clearly not buying it. We both mounted and left the town quickly. We rode in silence for the next several hours, killing several bears, a few trolls, a hag, and a Flame Atronach along the way. Sofia seemed determined to keep a tight rein on her mouth lest any other revealing comments escape without her permission and I obliged, though I missed her usual antics. As late afternoon approached we passed two dead sabre cats in the middle of the road and my curiosity got the better of me. I indicated to Sofia that I was going to dismount and investigate. I knew from experience that anything dead meant something even stronger was nearby, waiting to pounce. 

As it turns out, it was an orc, looking for a good death. He wanted to die with honor, fighting…. He was afraid that was of no use to anyone anymore. I tried and failed to talk him out of it, before agreeing to grant him his good death. He drew his sword and raised it in what was no doubt a lethal swing at me, but I already had my bow out, and an arrow quivered. By the time his arm swung up to strike, he had an arrow through his left eye, and his good death was granted. That seemed to be enough for Sofia to break her silence.   
She snorted, “Some good death… he should know better than to pick a fight with someone as Badass as you….” 

I nodded and gave her a grateful smile, glad that the silence was finally over. I took what I could find from his body and burned the rest, completing his death request. By now it was nearing dusk, and I was eager to reach the city before nightfall. We mounted up again and urged our horses into a gallop. We reached the city just after dark and turned our horses into the stables to rest. We headed into the city, passing a guard warning me about a boy trying to contact the dark brotherhood and I thanked him. We entered the city and I handed Sofia a few coins to get some dinner for us both while I paid the boy a visit. She seemed way too eager to head into the tavern and I worried she might spend the funds on mead instead.

I headed off to the boys house, stopping and eavesdropping on a conversation between a dark elf and a young boy who I could only assume was her charge. He successfully manipulated the woman into confirming the rumors about the Arentino boy before whisking him away from the house. I easily picked the lock and climbed the stairs to the humble home.

The boy didn’t know I was there. I gathered very quickly that both of his parents had died and he had been sent to an orphanage in Riften. He continued performing the black sacrament for another twenty minutes, completely unaware of my presence behind him. I finally cleared my throat and he jumped, clearly startled. Naturally, he assumed I was an assassin coming to answer his contract and I said nothing to him, letting him tell me about the contract. He wants some woman ironically named Grelod the Kind killed because she was anything but kind. I noted that and left him. I headed to the Jarl’s court next, still leaving Sofia at the tavern. I entered the castle in time to hear a long winded discussion of war between Ulfric and his right hand man. I cleared my throat, making my presence known as they wrapped up the conversation. 

Ulfric turned to me, “ Only someone who is a complete fool, or truly brave would dare approach a Jarl, unsummoned.”

I removed my helmet and met his gaze head on. He was a good foot shorter than me. “I believe we have met before…” 

I trailed off, waiting for him to recognize me. He nodded suddenly, recognition in his gaze. “You were with us at Helgen, destined for the chopping block if I am not mistaken.”

I nod, “I came here to join the stormcloaks.”

“Why would a High Elf want to join the stormcloaks? How do I know you are not some Thalmor plant sent to undermine the rebellion?”

I laughed coldly, “That is in fact, exactly why I am here. I was hired by the Thalmor to do exactly that.”

His gaze narrowed considerably, “then why would you dare show your face here, and why would you tell me this?”

“The Thalmor left me to die. They betrayed me, and I do not take kindly to that. I could have gone anywhere in Skyrim, hell, I could have joined the imperial legion, but I do not trust the Thalmor anymore. They betrayed me, and now I will make them pay for that mistake, with or without your help.”

He studied me for a moment, as if trying to determine the truth of my words. Finally, he nodded slowly, “It seems our goals are aligned then. As long as your ties to the Thalmor are truly in the past, and you aim to free Skyrim from them, and you swear fealty to me and to my cause, than you are welcome here. We could use someone with your… particular skill set.” 

I nod my agreement to his terms, “speak to Galmar, he will test your abilities.”

I started to walk away but he stopped me, “we shall keep your past with the Thalmor secret… my troops… they are uneasy and distrusting of elves… if they knew your history… I would hate to see what they would do with that kind of information. I appreciate your honesty and I will protect your secret. If they approach you, I trust you will come to me with any information you may glean from them.”

I nod, “I will do that sir, though I suspect that my cover is already compromised, given what happened at Helgen…”

He paused, “yes… now that I think about it, word has reached my ears… the dragon at Helgen… and then two more sightings and subsequent killings of dragons. Talk of a Highborn Elf being DragonBorn…”

I stand under his scrutiny and he laughs, “ah the irony, a highborn elf being the last DragonBorn… quite the pill for us Nords to swallow….”

I stiffen in reflexive anger. He notices immediately and apologizes, “forgive me DragonBorn, I meant no disrespect. It’s just that Nords have not been given much cause to trust Elves like yourself in recent memory, and DragonBorns have always been of Nord Descent. I simply find it ironic that our salvation comes in a package no one would expect and few will accept.”

I say nothing to him. I refuse to react to his words, knowing he is testing me. I do let a small ironic smile curve my lips. it is Ironic indeed that I know his fate. I have seen it in my dreams. He will die in the end, struck down the same way he struck down the high king and a Highborn Elf will take his place, and lead the empire into a new age, free of Thalmor control. He finds it Ironic now, I wonder how Ironic he would find it if he knew the full extent of what I knew.

He catches my growing smirk and grows uneasy. He dismisses me to go find Galmar. Galmar finds me and orders me gruffly to SerpentStone Island to kill an Ice Wraith as my test. It is all I can do to not laugh at the ludicrous test. I headed back to the inn to retrieve Sofia and true to my concerns, she managed to obtain mead. She did buy me dinner and I am sitting here writing and eating while I keep a watchful eye on her. She is currently dancing and singing on a table. I already ordered the bartender to refuse her anymore drinks. Apparently she didn’t spend my money to get the mead. Instead, she has been shamelessly throwing herself on every man in the bar and has obtained every one of her drinks that way. I find myself irritated with her, and strangely want to strangle every man in this room for the way they are ogling her. I really need to get this under control… I will wait a few hours for her to sober up and then we will be on our way to pay our cultist friends a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna and Sofia seek out and destroy the Cultists of Boethiah, and head off to take care of an Ice Wraith

Day 8- late evening

Turns out, it took Sofia most of the night to sober up. We finally left the inn around 3 in the morning yesterday and were on horseback, headed to the cultist camp by 4. I didn’t say much to her, I was so irritated by her antics at the inn. We cleared the bandit camp at Traitors post and the trolls at Refugees Rest quickly and headed up the hill to Boethiah’s shrine. Three “imperial soldiers” and I use that term loosely because I could see the bodies of the real soldiers just behind the imposters, accosted us and demanded that we pay a “fine” to pass them. 

Sofia laughed at them because I had my bow drawn and an arrow in the first moron’s eye before he could finish saying , “pay up”. The others died just as quickly. We made our way up to the camp and the leader approached me, asking me if I wanted to join. I told her about being attacked and she demanded that I create a thrall and lure them to their death before telling anything more. I refused and she made the mistake of calling me weak and then turning her back to me as if I was nothing. 5 of the cultists were dead before she realized what was happening. I grabbed her blade and ran it through her gullet, Sofia staring at me with wide eyes. My anger seemed to sober her considerably and I could tell she was beginning to question if I am really this angry over being assaulted or if there is something else driving my rage.

She didn’t see the cultist bearing down on her rapidly. I yanked the blade out of the dead woman and threw it with precision at the cultist, Sofia shrieking as the blade whipped by her face. 

“Seriously, was that necessary?!”

“Would you rather I allowed him to kill you?”

She shot me a glare but quickly shut up when my bow was out and another arrow released at yet another cultist, striking him down. He must have been the last one because immediately everything shifted and the dead man was standing again, and a woman’s angry voice demanded to know why I killed all of her followers. I coldly informed her that her people attacked me first and I don’t take kindly to being provoked. She laughed, and issued me the same challenge the camp leader had issued, but this time, Boethiah hinted that after that test there would be a task with a reward at the end. I told her I would consider it and she again mimicked the dead leader, calling me nothing. 

I simply chuckled, “I do not need some Daedric prince to validate my worth Boethiah, I am DragonBorn, I am no mere Mortal and you know it well, or you would not have bothered with me.”

“Then fulfill what I ask of you DragonBorn, and you will be rewarded.” She vanished, and the body once again crumpled to the ground. Sofia was staring at me again.  
“What?!” I snapped at her in irritation. 

She shook her head, “you are a strange one Ravenna. Lethal when provoked, rash and angry, and yet, so… compassionate and moral. You openly challenge Daedric Princes, well, anyone in authority for that matter… I just can’t figure you out.”

I laughed, my voice devoid of any real laughter, “yeah, well, join the club. I am no hero Sofia, don’t expect me to be.”

Her tone softened considerably, “Neither am I. I don’t expect that of you. I don’t have any expectations of you. I just want to be your friend. I am here for you, if you want to talk Ravenna.” She placed a hand on my arm but I shrugged it off, not willing to be comforted.

“ I have no intention of sharing my secrets with a drunkard.”

My words hit home. Her eyes grew wide with realization, “You are angry with me for getting drunk at the inn…”

“Ah, she finally figures it out…You acted like a fool, hanging on all the men there… hoarding attention…” I knew I sounded jealous but I couldn’t keep the words from tumbling out. 

“You left me alone! You are the one who sent me off to find food because you didn’t trust me to come with you. You are keeping things from me.”

“Am I? I am not the only one with secrets Sofia… I hear you scream in your sleep at night, I see how you are always looking over your shoulder… we both have our demons Sofia. You drink yours away, and I kill mine. Do you want to share your demons tonight?”

She stared at me in silence, clearly I had hurt her. 

“No? Fine then, Come, we have an Ice Wraith to kill.” I turned away from her and stomped away, going to inspect the sacrifice totem. For a brief moment I considered leading someone there and then shrunk away in horror. I am a murderer, but I have never been able to stomach killing an innocent. 

We headed back down the mountain to the horses and mounted up in silence. I tried to distinguish which direction we should go to reach the Island and decided my best bet was to head to Winterhold and go from there. Sofia sulked behind me, saying nothing as we rode towards the sunrise.

Several hours later we stopped to give the horses rest and water. Sofia dropped next to me in the cold snow. 

After a few moments of silence she began to speak, “My parents were murdered when I was eight years old. It was a group of bandits. They attacked our home in the middle of the night; they murdered my parents in front of me and then kidnapped me and my brother. When we tried to escape their camp a few days later, my brother was killed and I was dragged back and….” She trailed off, unable to continue. I knew what had happened to her. She didn’t even need to say it. 

I placed my hand over hers in silent support and she glanced at me surprised. I met her gaze and managed a weak smile. My anger with her had faded hours ago. No matter how hard I tried, this damnable woman knew how to get under my skin. She understood what I was trying to convey and nodded gratefully.

“How did you escape?” I asked softly. 

She shook her head, “I didn’t. a group of soldiers, Thalmor happened upon our camp and killed them all and took me with them. They told me I wasn’t a prisoner, but my treatment was the same. It was no better, worse even… but one night, when one of the men came into my tent where I was being held… when he tried to… well… I was ready. I killed the bastard and something triggered in me. This rage, you know?... I killed them all. I took their things, sold them and fled. I traveled from town to town, and I killed bandits. I learned how to steal, how to always get what I want, you know?”

I nod, thinking back to my training under the Thalmor. How the harsh conditions trained me to be a survivor. 

She continued, “I drink because… because I still see their faces at night. When I am alone, I get scared. Mead makes me braver. When I am around you, I am fine. I know you won’t do anything, you won’t try anything. I am safe with you. But when I go off by myself… I just…I can’t handle it. I know that makes me weak and kind of pathetic but it’s just how I survive…”

I squeezed her hand, “ I know. it’s okay. I am sorry for being so angry earlier. I just, worry about you.”

“Why?” 

I laughed, “I have no idea. I just… you are becoming a good friend to me, and I have never had one of those, so I am very… protective.”

She doesn’t completely believe me, but I don’t elaborate. I am not ready to tell her how I feel about her yet, though I am pretty sure the feeling is mutual. It is too new. I know she is different than anyone else in Skyrim. Anything between us will take time, a lot more time than with anyone else, and I am strangely okay with that. 

She shot me a look… “It’s your turn to share…”

I laughed… “Not now, we still have a ways to go, I want to get that Ice Wraith and be back in Windhelm by dark.”

She huffed, “try and have a heart to heart and you won’t share.” She stood and dusted herself off and I followed suit. She moved away from me but I caught her wrist and turn her back… “I will share… just… give me time, okay?”

She studied me for a moment and then nods and inclines her head to the horses, “shall we be off then?

I grinned in response, “Yes, we should definitely be off.”

We reached a bridge not long after and I spotted trouble. We dismounted and crouched down, approaching cautiously. I spotted it before she did and she was about to charge in there and fight it. I knew she would die immediately if she got anywhere near that thing. I drew my Bow and lined up my shot carefully. I could see it more clearly now, and I waited for it to reveal the only weak spot in its armor. Seconds later, I had my chance. I let the arrow fly and it hit its mark just as Sofia reached the bridge. I ran to catch up with her, puzzled as to why she stopped so suddenly. 

As soon as I reached her, I knew why. The bridge was strewn in bodies… fifteen in all. All Skyrim soldiers, all dead, along with one Thalmor War Machine. It was a massive Dwarven Centurion re-mastered and reprogrammed to be even more lethal. I knew of them from my time with the Thalmor. As far as I could tell, this thing was alone. There were no Thalmor nearby. Meaning it had either been sent on a mission and its controller died somewhere nearby, or they had been forced to abandon it, recently. 

Sofia recovered quickly and immediately set about picking out what we could use from the bodies. We went back to our horses and remounted quickly, determined to get away from there as quickly as possible. 

About an hour later we were approaching Fort Kastar and I smelled trouble again. I warned Sofia not to run in without me, but she didn’t listen. She charged in full speed and I dismounted my horse to help her. For whatever reason, my horse took off after her and was immediately shot by a bolt of magic. I once again found myself furious with Sofia. I lost my horse, hers took off and she nearly died, all because of her carelessness. I dragged her to cover, healed her with a glare and then proceeded to work my way through the fort, killing every mage we saw. I was working through one of the last rooms when she apparently felt well enough to participate again. 

“Sneaking is so much fun, the thrill of almost getting caught is more addictive than skooma.” I whirled around and glared at her.

“Shut up!” I hissed.

“Yeah, your right, now is not the time for talking….”

I glared at her for another moment and then notched another arrow, peeking around the next corner…luckily the mages seemed to have a hearing problem, probably the result of being around noisy magic. Whatever the reason, we didn’t actually get caught and I managed to kill everyone before they saw us.

I killed the last man and crept around the room to be sure there was no one I missed when she spoke up yet again, “I love taking people from behind…” my eyebrows met my hairline, “ I mean.. taking people from behind… as in sneaking up on them of course…” I released a short disbelieving bark of laughter and immediately slapped my hand over my mouth and glared at her.

She gave me a sheepish smile, “sorry, I just can’t seem to keep my mouth shut.”

“Clearly.”

I checked the room once more and then headed outside. The sun was beginning its descent, and we were about to head into the coldest reaches of Skyrim on foot. I shot her another pointed glare, making it clear that she was not at all forgiven for costing me my horse. We reached the island after dark and I made short work of the only Ice Wraith there, clearly this place didn’t attract them near as much as Galmar lead me to believe. We headed back to Winterhold and stayed in the inn and I made Sofia sleep on the floor rug by the door. She didn’t even argue.


	7. An Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna returns to Windhelm and makes a new enemy.

Day 9

Early this morning we rose and made our way back to Windhelm, without much talking. We were nearing the city when a sabre cat attacked us and then as soon as we finished him off, we were set upon by a thief. I laughed at him when he demanded my valuables and basked my bow into his face… apparently I hit him just right because his nose was in his brain and he was dead. Then at the outskirts of the city I struck down both a bear and a troll before Sofia could even draw her sword. 

“Showoff,” she muttered. I gave her a cheeky grin. I bought us both another horse and gave Sofia a long lecture about how she was not going to cost me another damn horse or I would leave her behind and take Lydia with me instead. I was lying through my teeth and I suspect she knew that but she swore to be more careful and listen to my instructions and we headed into the city to speak to inform Galmar that I had passed his test.

I paused and sold a few items at the market and turned around to see her openly staring at me… “You are holding out on me… you have a lot more than you let on…” I gave her a look.

“That’s the idea, isn’t it? Travel under the radar? Do you really want to attract more thieves?”

She shrugged, “good point… still, you could buy me a dress at least…”

I laughed, “Last time I checked, we weren’t courting or married, so I don’t owe you a thing. But here, go buy yourself something nice, and I swear to the gods, you had better not be drunk….”   
I shoved a necklace at her and walked off… a few minutes later she was by my side…” could you… put it on for me?”

I stared at her, surprised… “Sure.” The last thing I had expected her to do was keep the thing. I thought for sure she would just sell it. I wondered what her angle was.   
Determined to find out if she was playing me I asked, “Are you feeling alright?”

She paused, considering her answer before meeting my gaze shyly, “I don’t know if I should tell you what I am really feeling…, I don’t want to creep you out…” she glanced away, blushing. I didn’t know how to take that so I gestured for her to turn around so I could put the necklace on her.

She turned around and moved her hair to the side. She shivered when I accidentally brushed my cold fingers against her neck as I clasped the necklace at the back. I stepped away from her and cleared my throat.

She gave me a soft smile and I manage a weak one back. I honestly didn’t know what to think. She kept me on my toes, always doing the unexpected.

By now, it was reaching the lunch hour and I reluctantly agreed to head to CandleHearth Hall for a bite to eat. We ate in relative quiet, me growing more and more irritated every time a man approached to flirt with Sofia. She ignored them, or tried to turn them down graciously, increasingly aware of my mood. The last man couldn’t seem to take a hint, and Sofia was growing agitated, she could sense my anger simmering beneath the surface. 

“Look, sir, I appreciate the offer, really I do, but…” he loomed closer, clearly drunk and I had had enough.

I abruptly shoved my chair back, rising to my full height, knocking the table over in the process. He leapt back, terrified. 

“What part of she is NOT interested do you not understand?” I leveled my gaze on him and he shrunk away in fear.

Sofia’s hand was on my arm, “maybe we should go…” her voice was soft, calm, her grip gentle but firm, as if she aimed to restrain me if necessary. I smirked at the thought of her trying to hold me back.

She caught the look and cocked her head, her eyebrows arching, “something funny?”

“yeah, the idea of you trying to restrain me from…” I trailed off and she got the message. She chuckled, “yeah, I can usually hold my own, but I am smart enough to know to pick my battles.”

I snort and she laughs, “Let’s get out of here, these morons aren’t worth it.”

I agree and tip the table back up and leave an extra tip before leaving the bar. Another man stared at Sofia as we walked by until he caught my look and he quickly averted his gaze. Sofia laughed, “they are petrified of you.”

I nod, not sure if that is what I want or not. I shake off the events at the tavern as we approach the Galmar in his office. He seems genuinely surprised to see me. 

“Well, I will be damned. I didn’t think I would be seeing you again, and certainly not so soon. It would seem I owe Ulfric a drink.” He sneered at me with clear disdain. This man thought I was beneath him, and it angered me.

My temper starts to flare, “are you telling me that you sent me out there to die?” 

Sofia snorts in laughter, and I can hear her mutter, “yeah, an Ice Wraith is totally gonna take out the DragonBorn…”

Galmar must have heard her because he immediately apologizes, while sending Sofia a look of disgust, “not at all. You survived Helgen, a little Ice Wraith is a small thing compared to a dragon. I gave you that task for that exact reason. It is so far beneath you, it would test your resolve, your willingness to submit yourself to someone else’s authority and obey orders, no matter how menial or ridiculous you believe them to be. It would seem you passed.”

I narrow my eyes at him, “ I don’t make commitments lightly.”

“Ulfric told me as much, and I misjudged you. I apologize for questioning your resolve DragonBorn. It won’t happen again. Now, are you ready to take the oath?” he seems uncomfortable with me and I know it is because I am an elf, and he despises elves. He doesn’t believe elves have any place in the rebellion except to die, I had heard him say as much to Ulfric in a previous conversation. Clearly, he was following Ulfric’s orders to swear me in.

I nod and recite the oath back to him as he says it aloud, and do my best to not cringe as I swear fealty to Ulfric. It is necessary, for now and so I do exactly what I must. He seems satisfied and provides me with the armor of the Stormcloaks and tells me to put it on. I laugh at him. 

I shouldn’t have, and he seemed very offended, but I quickly explained, “ I will fight by your side. I have sworn myself to your cause, but I am not one of you, never have been, never will. Your armor is made for nords. My armor is better quality, fits me better, and allows me the freedom to move as I please. Not to mention, I don’t feel that the Nords I fight beside will accept me any sooner wearing your armor.”

“Suit yourself” he groused. Sofia simply grinned, no doubt at the image of me wearing armor way too small for me. 

Ulfric enters the room at the end of the conversation and laughs when he sees the armor Galmar had given me. He turns to Galmar, “I believe you owe me two drinks now.”  
Sofia laughs outright, “You bet she would actually wear that?” She guffaws and Galmar glares at her as she continues, “Clearly you don’t know her at all.”

Ulfric looks at me, and indicates Sofia with a dismissive wave, “is she with you?”

I nod and give Sofia a sharp look. She immediately quiets down. I dislike the fact that Ulfric treats Sofia as if she is beneath us all but I know better than to voice my opinion. The look I shoot Sofia tells her that I am just as incensed at her treatment as she is and she understands. Here, they see her as a follower, a housecarl, no better than a common servant. But at the same time, she is under my authority and my protection, and therefore, only I can correct her. Ulfric’s comment was a clear command for me to reign in who he sees as a pet of mine. And as much as it irks me, I let it slide. It was not a battle worth fighting right now.

Galmar turns to Ulfric, “have you reached a decision about Korvanjund?”

“I think it is a waste of time and manpower but you seem set on this so yes, go ahead. Take the Un-blooded with you.”

I glare at the nickname, irritated beyond belief. Un-blooded my ass. I have probably have more blood on my hands alone than Ulfric, Galmar and every man under his command.   
Galmar nods to me, “what do you say, ready for your first mission Un-Blooded. I sigh at the nickname but agree. We get ready to leave and he points to Sofia, his voice tight with anger, “she stays here. This is a stormcloak mission, I will tolerate the elf coming but she stays. Only those who have sworn fealty to Ulfric may come.” 

I step into his space and stare him down before turning to Ulfric, clearly bypassing Galmar’s authority. “ I have sworn my fealty to you, and she has sworn her fealty to me. I agreed to help you, but under my terms Ulfric.” It was a stretch to say that Sofia had sworn her fealty to me, but I didn’t care. 

Ulfric turned to Sofia, “is this true, you are sworn to her?”

Sofia looks at me for guidance and I give her a tight nod. She straightens herself to her full height, “yes, I have sworn my services to the DragonBorn.”

Ulfric nods and turns back to Galmar, “then it is settled. She will accompany the Un-blooded and she answers only to her.” Ulfric turns to me, “keep her in line, do not compromise my men.”

I give him a pointed look, “she is a very capable warrior, and I have already proven my usefulness Ulfric. We are both an asset to you and I expect that Sofia and I will be treated as such.”

Ulfric glares at me, and Galmar looks ready to explode with anger but I refuse to back down. 

Ulfric studies me for a moment and finally nods tightly, “as you wish. But while you are on this mission, you answer to Galmar.”

I nod, return my gaze to Galmar and deliberately remain in his space for a moment longer, making it clear that I am his equal in every way before finally stepping back to a respectable distance.   
Ulfric left the room and Galmar opened his mouth to speak but I interrupt with my hand raised, “do not patronize me Galmar, and don’t make the mistake of assuming that you can address Sofia in any way that is less than treating her as an equal. I will follow your orders, I will help you with your cause, but for gods sakes, do not ever make the mistake of underestimating me again.”

I waited patiently for him to recover and give his orders. He was shaking with fury, I could feel it. His hatred for elves was evident from the first time I met him. He was a staunch racist, worse than most I had met in Skyrim. He hated me, despising the fact that Ulfric seemed to trust me. he did not believe I was good enough to be a stormcloak and he had made that clear with his Ice Wraith stunt, counting on my pride to keep me from returning. 

He was very wrong and now was realizing that he was going to have to deal with my presence constantly. Not only that, but I challenged his authority and deliberately went over his head to Ulfric, refusing to acknowledge him as if he were beneath me. I knew I had made my point clear, I was not someone to be taken lightly. I knew it was a lesson he would resent me for, but one he would not soon forget. Sofia was shocked and somewhat amused but she was doing a much better job of hiding it. 

Finally, Galmar spoke, “ I will meet you and Sofia…” his voice cracked with anger at having to address her by name, “at Korvanjund. Gather whatever you need and meet the men there. I will be there once I finish up here.”

I gave him a curt nod and gestured for Sofia to follow me. We left the room as he picked drew a dagger and threw it at the wall, shattering the blade.

I refused to react and continued on my way. Ulfric stopped me before I left the palace, “be very careful around Galmar Ravenna. He despises elves and nothing you did today changed his opinions. Watch your back, don’t be surprised if he becomes vengeful.”

I nod curtly, “thank you for the warning, I will keep that in mind.”

He stares after us, shaking his head as we leave and finally Sofia bursts out in laughter, unable to contain herself anymore.

I allow a small smirk for a brief moment but then we are off, heading to Korvanjund. Sofia decided ten minutes into the trip to serenade me with her own version of Age of the Dragons, which soon had me laughing at her antics. 

By the time we reached Korvanjund, I have relaxed considerably from the verbal duel with Galmar. 

We wait about half an hour for him to arrive after us and while we wait, I scout out the place. Sofia accompanies me and chuckles when I strike down all five of the guards outside.  
“Galmar will not take kindly to you interfering with his mission.”

I snort, “Like I care.” We are picking our way back to the waiting area when she stops me, “ Ravenna, what you did back there, defending me… thank you. No one has ever done that for me before.”

I give her a small smile, “you are beneath no one Sofia, not even me. but when we are around these horribly small minded, bigoted people, just follow my lead, okay?”

She nods gratefully, “I will. I trust you.” I squeeze her shoulder and we rejoin the group. Galmar joins us a few minutes later, pointedly ignoring me. He gives some speech and charges into the barrow, quickly realizing that there was no reason for his war cry. He shoots me an irritated glance when he realizes all of the guards were shot by arrows. He makes another impassioned speech congratulating the men for their efforts and they all shoot confused glances around.

I smirk and lag behind, grabbing whatever Sofia and I could find on the bodies of the bandits and imperials. 

Sofia followed my lead and hung back from the rest of the party. I shot down most of the imperials before Galmar and his men even reached them, and even when they did, I always had the kill shot. I did this for the first few rooms we rushed through, making it clear that this was not my first time in battle, and then when he shot me another death glare I backed off with a carefree smirk. We hung back and found the little gold stashes, doing what we usually do and fully exploring each room. We reached the hall of stories and I laughed when they couldn’t figure out how to open the puzzle door. I picked up the claw everyone seemed blind to and solved the puzzle. Galmar watched me work with the door suspiciously until it opened. 

Then he looked at me with what I could only guess to be begrudging respect. We reached another room where the gate was locked and Galmar ordered me to find a way through. It was a simple matter of finding the lever, which I found immediately but I didn’t let on. Instead I made a big show of searching and used the time to pocket some more gold. Galmar never caught on and Sofia did her best to contain her snickering. I finally released the lever when I was ready, knowing full well that when I did, Draugr would awaken. I was ready. I yanked the lever and felled four draugr before the soldiers below even realized what was happening. I shot three more draugr down but not before one of the stormcloaks took a fatal blow. We fought our way through several more draugr filled rooms and true to my prediction, only four Stormcloak soldiers besides Galmar, myself and Sofia remained.

I spotted the Jagged Crown immediately on the draugr sitting on the throne, and knew if approached he would awaken with two more very powerful cronies beside him. Sofia noted the trap as well and urged everyone to freeze. They did, save for Galmar, but I already had an arrow in the first Draugr by then and was loosing another into one of the other two draugr. Galmar surged forward to engage the third but the third was rearing back for what I knew would be a fatal blow. Without hesitation, I loosed one last arrow into the Draugr’s eye, and Galmar whirled around and stared at me open mouthed.

He recovered quickly and nodded to the crown, “Un- blooded, take the crown back to Ulfric and tell him he owes me a drink.”

“Technically speaking, you still owe him a drink.” Sofia pointed out and he shot her a look of irritation, but still, it was significantly less hostile than the ones he had shot her earlier in the day.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he nodded, “go ahead and get that to him…”

I turned to leave, “ Un- Blooded…” I turned back to him, and he managed a weak smile, “I am glad you decided to tag along.”

It was as close to a thank you and an apology as I was going to get, and I accepted it with a nod. Sofia and I made our way out of the chamber, picking up the last few bits of gold we found. Galmar muttered something about trying to find anything else useful and I heard Sofia chuckle beside me, “pretty sure we got everything remotely useful already, but he doesn’t need to know that.”

I smirked at her in agreement. 

Sofia talked non stop the entire way back about completely random things, but she kept coming back to Galmar and his serious problem with people who are different than him. She never shut up, not even when we dismounted and left the horses at the stables. Finally we reached the gate and as the guards moved to let me pass, she said, “don’t you hate people who talk about pointless stuff that they should really keep them to themselves?”

I turned around and arched my brow at her, finding that comment rather funny coming from a woman who never shut up and was infamous for sticking her foot in her mouth.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. She was oblivious to her own behavior, and for some obnoxious reason I really didn’t want to explore, I found it charming.   
I turned over the crown to Ulfric whose mood seemed to have soured considerably since we left. He gave me an axe and ordered me to deliver it to Jarl Balgruf. I arched my eyebrow but agreed. 

I stayed long enough to eat a quick bite but apparently that was too long for Ulfric, who when he saw me still at the castle, barked at me, “I thought I gave you something to do.”  
I bristled in anger but Sofia placed a warning hand on my arm and I settled down. We headed to the CandleHearth Hall and rented a room. Tomorrow we head for WhiteRun, and I plan to take the road south and pay a certain woman in Riften a visit.


	8. the secrets we keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna and Sofia head to Riften, Ravenna shares some of her past, see warnings for this chapter before proceeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> RAPE/ABUSE/VIOLENCE BY SUPERIORS in this chapter. If this is a trigger for you please skip it. it is not worth risking your health.

Day 10 

We headed out early this morning, apparently Ulfric caught wind that I was still in town and sent a messenger to “remind” me about my task. The messenger left with a black eye. He would have left with much worse but Sofia seems to be quite successful in reining me in. still, we saddled up and left before Ulfric could send me a reply. 

The first half of our trip was quiet and uneventful. All the way up until we approached the camp at Stream Crag. As we approached, I sensed a dragon approaching long before I heard or saw it. Sure enough, a few moments later a large dragon passed overhead. It seemed familiar to me and within moments, I was sure that it was in fact the very same dragon that I had seen over Helgen. He circled overhead four times, never once taking his eyes off of me. I ordered Sofia to a halt and we waited with baited breath. 

I knew he wouldn’t attack. I could see what he was seeing. He knew it was me, and He knew I was DragonBorn. I could feel his fear and I straightened my shoulders. Each pass, he slowed, circling closer as if he was debating engaging me. I could sense that he was troubled, tempted to take me on now but knowing full well that he was not strong enough. He always stayed just out of reach of my arrows, and I could hear him mentally cursing my bow. 

Finally he moved on, heading off into the distance over the mountains. I didn’t move until he vanished from my vision. By then it was noon and we decided to go ahead and take a break. Giants had moved closer while we were watching the Dragon. They were taking a considerable herd across the road. And while I could take them all out, I thought it would be a terrible waste. I knew the mammoths were being hunted and killed. So we moved to a respectable distance and sat down to eat, letting the horses rest. 

The horses were uneasy, and so was I. the encounter with the Dragon had me on edge. What possible reason could He have for seeking me out? 

Sofia and I ate in silence until she finally spoke up, “was that?...”

“ yes.”

“Why didn’t He…?”

“ I am not sure… He doesn’t believe he is strong enough yet. Being trapped in time took a toll on him. He wants to raise more Dragons…”

Sofia is staring at me openly, “how do you know that?”

I shrugged, “ I could just.. see it, sense it, hear his thoughts.”

“How?” she seemed rather alarmed.

“I don’t know Sofia, I wish I did. It started when He shouted at me in Helgen. It seems as if we are connected now. I doubt He is aware of it, and hopefully He never learns of it.”  
She nods thoughtfully. “Do you think that is why the Thalmor were going to let you die? Do you think they knew?”

“ I suspect that had something to do with it yes. And it must have alarmed them. I remember them trying to find the DragonBorn. They knew of the Prophecy. They wanted to find and control the Last DragonBorn, bend them to the will of the Thalmor. It was part of the reason I was sent here in the first place.”

Sofia seemed to absorb this information quickly, “ how did you wind up with them in the first place?”

“ when I was ten, I was taken from my parents, in our culture it was considered a high honor for a childto be chosen to train with the Thalmor. It wasn’t considered kidnapping, but that is essentially what went on. They went around kidnapping children, dragged us to this horrible camp where we were little more than prisoners. They broke us, broke our spirit’s, broke our will until we were obedient to their whims. I learned quickly to blend in, to follow orders. I suffered less than many of the others and soon became head of my class. They thought they broke me, and I let them believe that while I tried to find a way to escape, even when they sent me here… they thought I was truly one of them."

Sofia didn’t interrupt. She sat and listened quietly, toying with a blade of grass.

“ shortly after I arrived here, we were staying at the barrow outside Iverstead, the one where you have to enter via the cave?”

She nodded, indicating that she knew where the story was headed. “Reyda wandered into middle of the operation. I was ordered to kill her. I thought I could get away with simply hurting her and releasing her. I had laid low, done most of what they told me but had been saving innocents. I didn’t know they were onto me…”

I trailed off, memories I had tried desperately to forget resurfacing with a vengeance. Sofia’s hand found mine and she squeezed, not speaking, just silently showing support. 

“I made it look like a sabre cat attacked her, and told her to run back to the village and say nothing. She almost made it, but my superior, Ancano, a brutal and ruthless man, he followed me. he apparently had suspected me of subordination for months. He killed Reyda, shot her down. He dragged me back to the cave and he… he beat me and raped me in front of everyone. He tied me to the ledge and left me to hang there for seven days and no one was allowed to help me. and every day, for a week I would be dragged up to the surface and he would do it all over again.”

Sofia was horrified. I could see it in her eyes, anger, murderous rage for my superior. 

“That bastard, you killed him I hope.”

I shook my head, “no, he is still alive. One of his superiors found out what he had done and had him transferred. But no other action was taken against him. I never disobeyed an order again.”

Sofia’s hands trembled with rage, but I trembled as well. I had refused to speak of what had happened to me to anyone until now. I was shaking violently now, emotions I had ignored for two years overwhelming my usual calm. Her arms wrapped around me, holding me securely and I wept for the first time since I was taken from my home at ten years old, seventeen years ago. 

Sofia held me for close to an hour until I managed to regain control over myself. I escaped her arms and turned my back to her, “ we should be on our way. I want to reach Riften before dark.”

Sofia understood that I was done discussing the past and mounted her horse. “ well, lets get going then.”

I gave her a grateful smile and mounted. We rode quietly until we reached Fort Greenwall. There was no way around the fort and it was infested with Bandits. Sofia shot me a smirk, “ I drink away my demons and you kill yours, right?”

I knew what she was suggesting and couldn’t help the small smile working its way across my face.

She dismounted and drew her war axe. “Come on, let’s go kill some demons.”

I followed her lead for once, knowing she needed to work off as much anger as I did after my confession. They weren’t Thalmor but they were criminals, so in her mind, it was close enough. 

We made short work of Fort Greenwall and rode our horses through as the sun was nearing the horizon. Clouds were moving in rapidly, and I knew it was going to rain. Still knowing I needed a distraction, Sofia challenged me to a race into the city. I laughed and urged my horse forward. Sofia didn’t stand a chance, but neither did I apparently because It was pouring as we both arrived at the stables. Immediately upon our arrival a troll lumbered out of the woods and attacked the horses, and I struck it down rather quickly. Leading my horse back to the stable I approached the guards.

They demanded that I pay a fee to enter the city and I gave them a knowing smirk. They were clearly trying to shake me down but I figured two could play that game. Instead of calling them on it, I shot Sofia a look and she got to work. She flirted shamelessly as I worked around behind the guards and swiped their keys to the city. I unlocked the gate and called to Sofia, “ the tavern awaits milady…”

The guards watched Sofia saunter past and enter the city, me behind her. Her spell lasted as long as she was in sight and I could hear them shake it loose and realize they had just been played at their own game. I knew they wouldn’t call me on it, for fear of being exposed themselves. I shot them an arrogant smirk and closed the gate behind me, promptly locking it. 

Sofia laughed, “You know they can walk around to get in…”

“not without leaving their posts…” 

“they are Gonna have fun explaining that one…”

I grin mischievously, “that was the point.”

She laughed, “you are rotten.”

“to the core.” I say, completely serious.

She shakes her head laughing. I tell her my plan. She agrees readily.

I leave her by the back gate, making a big show of leaving her there. She plays along, “ don’t take too long, I hate having to entertain myself.”

I saunter off and leave her to talk to the guard about how I am always leaving her alone. I use the opportunity to sneak into the Orphanage and while everyone is distracted by Grelod’s horrible speech to the poor kids, I snuck around her and into her office. I steal all the gold in the place, sneak back out and put an Arrow in Grelod’s neck and she screams. The kids all started cheering over her dead body and I was unsure how to feel about that. I didn’t want word spreading that quickly… 

I decide to leave quickly, head back to Sofia and decided to head to the inn after all.

“I thought we were hitting the road immediately.”

“Bad idea, I get the feeling word is going to spread fast, and we need an alibi. If we bolt out of town, people will make bad assumptions… we cannot afford that right now.”

Sofia agreed and so we are staying overnight to secure our alibi. We are stuck in a tiny little room, its more of a closet than a proper room, with a tiny single bed for one. I don’t know how in the world our hostess expects me to sleep on that thing, let alone both Sofia and I. it seems that tonight, I will be the one taking the floor.


	9. A Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenna buys a house in WhiteRun and delivers an axe.

Day 12

I slept horribly for most of the night. I gave Sofia the bed and tried to get comfortable on the floor. But the nightmares were back last night and it was a restless night for us both. Sofia certainly didn’t seem to be faring any better than me.

We rose early, giving up on any sleep and were on the road by 8 am. on our way out of the city some man named Brynjolf was foolish enough to comment on my wealth and tried to make me an offer to earn more dishonest coin but I brushed him off rather abruptly. It seemed to piss him off but he got the message and let me be. 

We both knew early on that it would be a dangerous day on the road. It was extremely foggy, and visibility was horrible. We rode slowly, with our weapons drawn. Which is why, when we came upon the imperials, most of them were dead before they knew what hit them. it was odd, seeing a large group of them like that traveling. They seemed to be going somewhere and part of me wondered if they too were headed to White Run. It would not at all surprise me if Balgruf requested reinforcements. It was no secret that he was a imperial sympathizer.

Wherever they were headed, we had clearly interrupted them and when they attempted to arrest us, we naturally fought back. I killed at least seven myself and Sofia was fighting her third as I approached to help. She waved me off, “I got this one.”

I mounted my horse and grabbed the reins of her horse and led it back to her where she was still doing the deadly dance with the soldier. 

Apparently she didn’t hear me come up behind her because the next thing I knew, she was smarting off to the soldier, “normally, I like to seduce my victims before I kill them, but I am on a tight schedule and my friend over there might get jealous.” My eyebrows met my hairline and I released a sharp bark of laughter, effectively distracting the soldier and Sofia had her chance. She struck him down, searched his pockets and took the reins from me.

My eyebrows hadn’t come down any and she laughed at my expression, “what?”

“Care to explain what that was about?”

She smirked at me, “ I am more than just eye candy you know…”

I laugh and she snorts, “ I see you eyeing me up and down, I have other uses you know…”

My eyebrows must be nearing the back of my head because she smirks and tosses her hair, tugging on the reins of her horse to move around me. She calls over her shoulder, “ if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, than think again.”

“and what in the world would I be thinking?”

“that you are attracted to me and considering pursuing a relationship.”

I couldn’t argue with her there. I definitely was, and I had assumed I was more subtle when admiring her but apparently I was just as transparent as the men who often stared after her. that aggravated me.

“ I do like to be admired though, I must admit… and I am rather flattered when it comes from you as opposed to all the men in this gods forsaken country.. they only seem to have one thing on their minds.. you seem to know there is more to me than that.”

I accept the compliment and managed to toss her a smile and urged my horse forward.

We didn’t speak for a while, focusing on the road, waiting for the next danger to emerge from the fog, but the rest of the morning was quiet. the fog started burning off by the time we passed Valthium towers and we were both pleased to note that no new bandits had taken up residence yet. 

We finally seemed to emerge from the fog around noon and while we could still see it behind us in the lowlands, the plains surrounding WhiteRun seemed to be clear. Sofia suggested we stop at a nearby landmark and eat lunch and we approached carelessly. I spotted the woman hiding behind the pole a second too late and she emerged, launching magic at us both, throwing Sofia from her horse. Luckily, Sofia recovered quickly and I put the woman down. I was off the horse and by Sofia’s side, checking her for wounds. Beside a few scrapes from her fall, she appeared to be fine. She laughed it off and pointed to her saddlebags, “Let’s eat.”

We had arrived in the plains outside WhiteRun much earlier than I had anticipated and so I challenged Sofia to a day of hunting to pass the time. I did not want to enter the city just yet, and she seemed eager to join me in hunting. We spent most of the day hunting and by the time we rode up to the city gates, we had quite the haul of pelts. We sold them just before the stores closed and made our way to DragonsReach. 

The Jarl seemed to be expecting us because he was still sitting on the throne when we entered. I spoke with Proventus first, purchasing Breezehome, a small home by the entrance of the city. Sofia glanced at me puzzled by I ignored her, asking Proventus to make sure my home was ready for me by the time I concluded my business with the Jarl. He immediately called his aide to see to it while he stayed with Balgruf. 

I had decided to buy a house for several reasons. I now had two followers that were considered to be my responsibility, they needed a proper place to stay when I am away. I plan to take the Jarl of Falkreath up on his offer and purchase some land and build a house soon, but until then, both Lydia and Sofia need a place to call home. I also need a place to store my things, I cannot carry everything forever. so I decided to buy a home before I lost the opportunity.

I approached Balgruf, knowing there was a good chance this would be the last time I would speak with him on friendly terms. He was a fair man, but a staunch supporter of the empire. He benefited more than most Jarls from the White Gold Concordat, the treaty signed at the end of the great war. I knew that once I made my alliance with the Stormcloaks clear, it would be likely that I would lose my title as Thane, especially if we won and power changed hands.

 

I hand him Ulfric’s axe and wait patiently while Balgruff debates what he should do. I was pleased to note that neither his housecarl, nor his steward let him forget that by signing the treaty he had betrayed his fellow nords for gold. 

He finally returned to me and told me to return the axe to Ulfric, “ tell our dear friend, he has my answer.”

He dismisses me lightly, and I realize with a start that he assumed that I was one of them. I suspected that in a few hours, his opinion of me would change greatly.

Sofia and I left and headed to check out my new home. I turned to Sofia, “ I would like you to remain here when you are not traveling with me.”

She glanced around, and smiled, “ does that mean this is my home now?”

I pause, surprised at the question and the surprising amount of emotion that wells up with it. I nod and she flashes me a huge smile, “ it sure beats sleeping in a cave!”  
I grin at her, “ yes it sure does.”

We eat in companionable silence and she immediately started cleaning up the place and dusting. I laugh and let her even though I suspect it will get dirty again rather quickly, with as much as we travel. 

She is still downstairs cleaning and humming as I write this. Tomorrow we head off to Windhelm and then to war. I will allow her these few hours of reprieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do use actual Dialogue generated from the game and the mods in my story but do take creative license with some conversations, so do not expect that all dialogue is true to the game. this is a FanFiction. I leveled up my character in certain skill sets to make her fit my character Bio. this was originally intended to be a character development exercise just for fun, but me being me, a crazy writer... I ran with it. Enjoy it, it is a story... it may not always line up to the Skyrim experience and that is always deliberate on my part, because this story is fictional.
> 
> Mods used while creating this character and playing the game responsible for this story:  
> Hearthfire  
> DragonBorn  
> Dawnguard  
> 12 k merchants  
> Blackthorn inn  
> more blood and gore  
> God Bow v2  
> Merchants remastered mod series  
> Talos Mansion- enhanced edition  
> WAr with the Aldmeri Dominion Mod series  
> Amazing Race Tweaks- High Elf  
> DragonBorn Castle  
> and last but certainly not least, my main characters amazing follower:  
> Sofia- the funny fully voiced follower


End file.
